


When You Wish Upon A Star

by Natasha_Stark208



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, If you know Taylor Swift you know where this is going, IronWidow - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short Story, So is Daisy Johnson, Tonynat, fluff and angsty, no sad or happy ending, peter is their kid, there’s more angsty than fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Stark208/pseuds/Natasha_Stark208
Summary: Natasha thinks back on how she and Tony got where they are now.





	When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> _She brings to those who love_   
>  _The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing_

Natasha woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Tony must’ve left the door open for her to wake up. She brushed her teeth and walked down the stairs, careful not to trip over any scattered legos or colorful blocks.

“Morning.” Tony greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and a plate of food as she took her seat at the table. “Coffee?” She hummed.

As Natasha watched her husband put the exact amount of sugar she loves, she thought back on how they got where they are now.

Married with three kids, another one on the way, a house built just for their growing family, away from the dangerous missions and the psychopaths who want them dead.

Tony put the ‘best mom in the world’ mug next to her plate. “I’ll go wake them up.”

Damn she’s so lucky. So lucky to have him, Peter, Daisy, Anya and little Sarah. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled him close before he could leave. Tony leaned down and kissed her soft and slow, but there was something different. His lips didn’t taste the same, they tasted similar but- oh. Oh. She isn’t lucky is she? This isn’t Tony.

This isn’t her present, it’s her fantasy. How many times did she have this dream already? She lost count. Realizing this used to make her more upset than it does now. But she didn’t understand then. The change was slow, but now it doesn’t bother her to know he is just a product of her mind, because at least she gets to see him.

Of course, it isn’t the same thing, it will _never_ be the same thing, but it’s the closest she can get to it. A scenario she made up in her head.

It used to be more vivid then it is now, and that terrifies her. It terrifies her not to remember what it felt like to be held by him, to not be able to remember the softness in his voice when he spoke to her.

He pulled back and she raised her hand to cup his cheek. The doe-eyes are still there and they never fail to make her smile. It’s the one thing she knows will always be there. “I love you. I’ll always love you.”

Then it went out of script. Something that never had happened before did. Instead of kissing her again, Tony clenched his jaws and his eyes were filled with bitterness and anger. “Must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing huh? Sticks in the DNA.” He jerked her hand away. “And don’t worry about my back _sweetheart_ , the knife you left there has been doing a pretty good job watching over it.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha woke up in cold sweat. Did her best dream just turn into her worst nightmare? She looked over the empty side of the bed. She doesn’t know if she should be here, if Tony would _want_ her to be here, but his room has always been a safe space for her. Where else would she go? This is home.

She got up and went to the balcony, leaning over the railing she saw a streak of light in the night sky.

Everyone seems to think he died up there, but she can’t shake the feeling he’s still alive, he has to be. She promised she’d kill him if he died. He has to come back so they can fix their relationship, so they can pick up the pieces of their shattered hearts together, so they can have the life they half-jokingly half-seriously talked about before the fallout. 

_I wish you’d come back to me._

Wait. That isn’t a shooting star. It’s a spaceship shaped like an M, grey and blue with golden highlights, exactly how Rocket described the Milano. And it’s heading towards the woods near the compound. 

**Author's Note:**

> _When you wish upon a star_   
>  _Makes no difference who you are_   
>  _Anything your heart desires will come to you_   
>  _If your heart is in your dream_   
>  _No request is too extreme_   
>  _When you wish upon a star_   
>  _As dreamers do_   
>  _Fate is kind_   
>  _She brings to those who love_   
>  _The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing_   
>  _Like a bolt out of the blue_   
>  _Fate steps in and sees you through_   
>  _When you wish upon a star_   
>  _Your dreams come true_   
>  _**~When You Wish Upon A Star** _


End file.
